


A Dash of Control

by anyothergirl415



Series: A Dash of C2 [2]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've had more than a couple conversations but this one is... different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dash of Control

"Good evening this is Chad, and who do I have the privilege of speaking with this fine night?"

A slow grin pulled Christian's lips up and he sank back onto the couch, spreading his legs to adjust to the heat already building up in him. It was like this every time, four calls in and Christian was officially gone. "Good evening Chad, it's Christian. How are you?"

There was just the briefest pause and Christian knew it was Chad taking his moment to accept that Christian was on the line once more. He wasn't entirely sure why he kept surprising Chad by continuing to call but it warmed something in him he couldn't name.

"Hello Christian, I'm marvelous. The night has suddenly gotten a little brighter. And how are you?" Chad was practically purring into the line and Christian could feel the answering burn of pleasure.

Yeah, god, the man certainly knew exactly how to get under his skin. "I'm just fantastic. Been looking forward to this."

A content sort of silence fell across the line and Christian wet his lips, palming loosely over his crotch to rub across the heat building there. He knew how this went before, how they'd fall into the usual low slur of dirty words, building up until Christian could hear the slick slide of skin. Listening to Chad finger himself was one of his favorite ways to fill the silence but this was... this time, Christian didn't know, he just maybe wanted things to go a little different.

"So what shall-"

"Shh, don't," Christian interrupted in a murmur, not ready for their usual pre-phone sex banter. After four phone calls Christian felt comfortable with Chad, falling easily into this _zone_ , and taking control wasn't really that hard. "Are you naked?"

Chad seemed to sense the change and he hesitated for just a moment before breathing out his answer. "Yes. I am now."

Christian's lips twitched into a smile. Chad had mentioned before that he didn't get off while talking to everyone, that he faked it a lot, and for the most part Christian believed that. Mostly because he wanted too. "Good. Lay back on the bed and caress the inside of your thighs. Imagine it's my fingers ghosting over your skin, smoothing over every creamy inch. Imagine my lips mapping up from the knee, up until my nose brushed against your balls."

The words were deep and rumbling through Christian, barely more than a whisper into the line, so he could easily hear Chad's quick and shaky inhale. Christian exhaled his own shaky breath, tucking a thumb under his waistband to slip the button free. There was the vaguest imagine in his mind of Chad with his pale cheeks that would be flushed with heat and pleasure and Christian knew he couldn't possibly be close but he had to try.

"I will worship you with my lips and my tongue. Slowly slide your finger tips up the underside of your cock, along that vein, and know it's my tongue painting your skin. Know that I'm there with you now Chad, holding you down as you writhe, circling the tip of my tongue over the slit. You leaking for my Chad? Can I taste you on my tongue?"

"Fucking hell," Chad gasped out and Christian bit his lip around a moan. Hearing how turned on Chad was - god it was such a heady pleasure, maybe Christian feel a little drunk and a lot lust dizzy.

"Tell me. Wanna hear about the pre-come smearing on your fingers, want you to lick it off and tell me what you taste like." Christian pulled his zipper down and shoved his pants off. He wasn't going to make it to the bedroom tonight but that was fine, the couch would do.

There was an over exaggerated slurp across the line and Christian huffed a laugh, glad to know Chad could still so easily play it up. "Salty. Just a little sweet. Not so bad. Would I suck the taste off your tongue?"

The smirk on Christian's lips grew. He knew what Chad was trying to do, take the ball back into his court because this was his job and well, it was understandable. But Christian wasn't ready to go back to their usual thing. "No. Because just about now, when you're begging for me to kiss you, I'll flip you over and grip your ass. Now take your wet finger Chad, the one you just sucked, and rub your hole. Know it's my tongue, teasing you open, tracing your rim. Gonna keep begging for me?"

"God Christian," Chad groaned and Christian knew the man was doing exactly as he'd instructed.

"Just the tip forward now Chad, gonna take my time spreading you open now. Want to feel your muscles give around each inch. Because when I fuck you - and _god_ I'm gonna fuck you so good Chad - I want to be able to thrust right in. I want you so open and stretched and ready for it that I fit like my cock was made to fill you up."

"Jesus. Fuck. I gotta- come on Christian. Need more." The way Chad was gasping and pleading made Christian tighten his grip around the base of his cock. He didn't have to question whether Chad was following the rules, taking it slow, for whatever the reason Christian knew that he would do as told.

"Pull your finger out and get the lube. I want to hear you slide two forward, want to hear how it drives you crazy, being stretched out so perfectly." Christian sank further back on the couch and stroked himself almost lazily, ears tuned to hear all the little sounds as they filled the line.

The bottle clicking open, the faint whisper of skin slicking, the steady rush _whoosh_ of Chad sliding his fingers forward once more. Christian's grip stilled and he closed his eyes, picturing lust blown blue eyes, sweat damp spiky blonde hair, a face he couldn't quite imagine and a touch he couldn't quite fathom.

"I want you," Christian whispered and his hand resumed stroking his cock, his heart lurching at something unexpected. "Chad, I want you so much it's all I can think about. I want to pull you across the couch where I am now and slid you over my lap. I want to yank your fingers free and use the left over lube to slick up my cock. I want to shove you down hard and fuck the last of the _tight_ away then swallow your scream."

"Christian," Chad half moaned, mostly whispered, and maybe there was some type of warning in the tone but it was impossible to ignore how his breath had picked up and hitched.

"Be with me Chad. Let me just grab your hips, leave imprint of fingers on your skin while I fuck you down onto my cock. I know you want me claiming you. I know you're just as desperate for it. I know you want to feel my fingers digging in your hair and holding you perfectly still so I hit that spot over and over and all you can do is beg for more because you're so close to the edge you can't even _breathe_."

Christian hadn't even realized the pace on his cock was picking up, beads of sweat were traveling down the back of his neck, and his throat felt raw from the deep gravel of his tone. And just when he knew he couldn't say any more, couldn't get his brain to work any longer, the best sound he'd ever heard filled the line.

" _Christian_ ," Chad's moan was full of that breathy plea and Christian didn't really have to know the man to know he'd hit his peak.

That was enough to tip Christian over the edge, his release that perfect pull push of muscles, the ultimate release that he'd been so desperate for the first time he'd called. Back when he had no idea what speaking to Chad would to do him. Back when he was stupid enough to think there was no way anyone would catch his interest long enough for seconds.

God, he still didn't even know Chad, not really, and this...

"I really want to meet you," Christian whispered the moment he caught his breath and the silence lingered. They spoken about it before - sometimes joking, sometimes deadly serious - but there hadn't been any follow through. And Christian understood, this was Chad's job and all, but still.

Silence stretched out like the awkward tension of a morning after a one night stand. Like Christian had just asked for Chad's number and Chad was trying to come up with a polite way of saying _you know, this was fun, but I'm not really sure I'm ready for more._

"Never mind, forget it," Christian huffed out and straightened up. Four calls in, why was he still making an idiot of himself?

"Christian... you know it's not... you know I want too..." Chad fumbled over his rushed words and Christian could imagine the way he rubbed fingers uncertainly through his hair.

Only he couldn't. Because Christian couldn't imagine Chad at all. Not really. And that was kind of the problem. "Yeah I understand. It's complicated."

Christian didn't understand. Not completely. But he wasn't going to stop calling Chad. And he wasn't going to ask about meeting him again. And that was that.

"So, the control thing really does it for you huh?"

A smile filtered across Christian's lips and he told himself imagining through phone lines would be enough.


End file.
